


Boy's Night Out

by Dragomir



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Vacation, the boys are happy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass were happy, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



> Happy birthday Jade!

Every time they have leave, Bass knows that Miles will attempt to drag them to Las Vegas. After the first five times, the city's begun to lose its appeal for the blond Marine. There's only so much neon you can handle, after all. And five times with no variation on their theme is his breaking point.

It takes a lot of work – and a lot of booze, because it _is_ Miles – but Bass convinces his best friend and clandestine lover to let him make the plans for their next leave. Miles agrees and even permits Bass to make a video of him agreeing that his boyfriend gets to make every arrangement, with no input from him. (Miles tries hard to deny that the video exists, later, but it doesn't work.)

Bass is cheerful as he keeps Miles away from his laptop while he makes reservations at a place that he refuses to name. Miles tries everything he can think of to get Bass to tell him, including threatening to withhold sex for a month. Bass snorts, rolls his eyes, and tells him that he'd break before the first day was over. And the brunet knows it, so he stomps off to pout somewhere like the slightly immature adult he is.

Miles spends the entire time in the rental car grumbling under his breath about everything. He's figured out, by the time they step off the plane, that they're nowhere near Vegas. He complains about how bright it is, until Bass slaps a pair of sunglasses into his hands with a glare. After that, the older man grumbles about everything under his breath, staring sullenly out his window.

The bed and breakfast Bass got them a room reservation at is in Naples, in northern New York. Miles complains that it's cold, despite the fact that it's late summer and warm. There's the scent of fresh-cut grass and grapes permeating the air. Bass and Miles sneeze at the same time and make a mad dash for the inn. Cut grass is something neither of them can stand for any length of time.

Bass smiles and flirts with the woman manning the desk as he checks them in, artfully dodging her veiled questions about the relationship he has with Miles. The man in question tamps down on his jealousy, because he's seen Bass flirt with everyone who seemed even remotely interested.

As soon as they get up to the room, Miles drops his bag and slams Bass down on the bed, pinning the blond's arms above his head.

"If I didn't love you, I would kill you for this," Miles growls. Bass grins up at him.

"You love me."

Miles growls some more and lets Bass go.

"If I find you a steak, will you forgive me?" Bass wheedles. He's spent enough time with Miles – as a lover and as a best friend – to know the quickest way to the brunet's heart.

Miles rolls his eyes and grins. "Yes, Bass." Bass finds a steak restaurant in less than an hour.

They never do make it out of their room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Are Miloe fluffy enough before things went to shit?
> 
> (It's more than a night out, but meh. They are cute right now.)


End file.
